


Keep Quiet!

by 2kitsune



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Public Masturbation, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Stress. That’s what Chekov put it down too. He was under some sort of stress, and although he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly what was making him stressed Pavel was more than aware that it really could me a multitude of things. And what did humans do when they were stressed? Read? Watch TV? Hang out with friends? Those were all a possibility, but Chekov was no innocent when it came to the much simpler way of de- stressing.(Chekov Masturbates while Hikaru is in the room.)





	

It’s the middle of the ‘night’ and Chekov can’t sleep. He had just gotten off from one of his longer shifts and, while it had been peaceful, Chekov had felt himself becoming more and more tired as the ten hours passed. Hikaru was there, which had been helpful because the couple of times that Chekov _had_ actually almost fallen asleep Hikaru was there, shaking him awake. By the end of the shift Chekov had most definitely been desperate to fall into bed and fall asleep, Hikaru even having to keep and arm over his shoulder as they walked to their shared dorm room, but now that he was here; he couldn’t.

 

He’s been staring at the same square of roof above his head for the last two hours, eyes wide and staring with his arms beside himself underneath the blanket. When he had first gotten into bed he had started on his side, facing Hikaru as the elder held a sleepy conversation with him before finally mumbling ‘goodnight’, but an hour later when Hikaru’s snores had started and it was obvious Chekov wasn’t going to fall asleep, he had rolled onto his back.

 

Stress. That’s what Chekov put it down too. He was under some sort of stress, and although he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly what was making him stressed Chekov was more than aware that it really could me a multitude of things. Perhaps he was working too much, sleeping too little, not drinking enough water, not eating enough, having to listen to Uhura constantly speak in a multitude of languages behind him, or having to listen to Spock and Kirk bicker when it was more than obvious it was all a ruse.

 

And what did humans do when they were stressed? Read? Watch TV? Hang out with friends? Those were all a possibility, but Chekov was no innocent when it came to the much simpler way of destressing. From here, mere meters away from Hikaru’s bed, Chekov could hear the elder snoring, but he still just has to turn his head just to make sure Hikaru was asleep. Thankfully, like most nights, Hikaru slept facing him, and Chekov could see quite clearly that Hikaru’s eyes were closed and mouth agape.

 

Confident that the other was asleep Chekov hesitantly ran a hand over his crotch, palming gently to start with. the immediate touch makes him gasp a little, arching his hips at the pleasant feeling, as Chekov got comfortable and palmed a little harder. He had to remind himself to keep quiet, however, like he does every time he does this. Chekov's more than aware that this was a private thing, and to be caught by your roommate while touching yourself would be mortifying, so he’s always been careful to keep himself as quiet as possible.

 

He’s heard Hikaru a couple of times. Well, he thinks he has. All the indication he received was the quickening of breath, and the slight rustle of sheets, but otherwise Hikaru made no noise to give away what he might be doing over that side of the room. Chekov, however, was very loud usually, and so he had had to learnt to be quiet half a year from the initial start of their mission to explore space; but, he’s still sure that Hikaru had probably heard him once or twice, despite Chekov trying his hardest to keep quiet.

 

Chekov keeps that in mind now, bringing his free hand up to his mouth to cover it and hopefully muffle any noises he made. He palms himself more eagerly now, squeezing lightly at his member to bring it to full hardness. Still, he’s one for closer contact, and so Chekov almost desperately moves and shoves his hand under his Starfleet regulation pajamas to touch himself. It feels almost akin to what Chekov was sure, heaven felt like, as he gripped the base and slowly stroked himself, gaining friction but not enough to make him chafe. Against his palm his breath felt searing, making the skin there wet, from how hard he was already breathing.

 

Already pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his cock, staining the grey of pajama pants darker still. Eagerly Chekov flicks at it with his thumb, collecting and smearing it over himself. It would be easier with lube, but that was considered a ‘luxury’ on the Enterprise, that and Chekov had been too nervous that it would be found it he bought more and tried to hide it in the cabin he shared. Still, it had been a while since he had time to do this, and so the amount of pre- cum leaking from his member was more than enough to cover his entire dick and, causing wet sounds to emerge as he stroked over himself.

 

The pounding of his heart sounded like a drum as Chekov touched himself, flicking his hips up every time the pleasure spiked. For a second he’s worried Hikaru could hear the pounding of his heart, simply because of how loud it was, but quickly forgets that worry when his thumb hits that spot just under the head of his dick and he’s rolling his hips into the feeling. Chekov's hard now and heading towards aching, uncut skin pulled back to expose the head and pull length of his dick, and if he looked under his pajama’s Chekov knew the head would be red, he can feel it throbbing.

 

Stomach warm and dick aching Chekov strokes himself faster, trying desperately to keep quiet and finding that that becomes harder and harder with each second that passes, no pun intended. It’s almost not enough, however, the pleasure that he was gaining. His hand slows as Chekov suddenly thinks of something, and mulls it over in his head. He could be caught, as it meant moving, but then again he wanted to cum from as much stimulant as he could provide and right now a simple hand on his dick was not sufficient.

 

Another quick look to his left to make sure Hikaru was still asleep, yup there he was, mouth hanging open and eyes visibly shut. Though, one of his hands had disappeared from its’ spot above the covers near Hikaru’s head, strange but nothing to think about any further. Still, Chekov was confident enough Hikaru was asleep, and so, as quietly as possible, Chekov rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow, slightly turned to the left so that he could breathe. With one hand, he made quick work of pulling his pajama bottoms just underneath is dick, hooking the waistband underneath his balls and making sure it entrance was free, before wrapping a hand around his member once more to slowly stroke at himself.

 

But instead of his other hand covering his mouth, he instead stuck his fingers inside of his mouth, sucking on them diligently but as quietly as possible. Warmth had been slowly growing in his stomach, going from a simple fan heat to fire to something a little hotter, but in his position with Chekov stretched out so invitingly, even if it was under the covers and he was trying to keep as quiet as possible, the heat was quickly turning to something like liquid heat in his veins.

 

It takes another couple of minutes till Chekov's satisfied with his fingers, pulling them out of his mouth with a obscene pop that, once again, sounds far too loud in Chekov's ears. Still, Hikaru was fast asleep when he last looked and would still be now, but still Chekov keeps his eyes open as he slowly reaches back to find his twitching entrance. It’s been a while, and so Chekov strokes himself to keep himself distracted while he slowly pushes a finger in, becoming distracted in what he could see of Hikaru’s face in the semi darkness.

 

Chekov would admit that he had a crush on the elder male, but only to himself. It would be kept a secret until the day he died, and instead Chekov kept himself satiated with staring when Hikaru wasn’t looking at him, and fantasizing about Hikaru whenever he indulged himself like this. Plenty of times Chekov had imagined Hikaru catching him in the act, climbing out of bed and coming over to help Chekov with his needs, coaching the younger boy through possibly one of the best orgasms of his life. But, that would never happen in real life, and so Chekov would stick to his fantasies.

 

Tonight, would be no different. As Chekov slid his pointer finger into himself he imagined it was Hikaru, the elder a solid weight against Chekov's body as he pressed over him, biting bruises into the nape of the Russian teens neck. It makes his breathing quicken, imagining it’s Hikaru, and Chekov accidentally lets out a groan as he slides his finger in, in, _in_ , till he’s at his first knuckle. He waits there for a second, getting used to the feeling and instead paying the most attention to his dick, before slowly beginning to piston his finger in and out of himself.

 

 _God_ , he was already so close. “Hika- ru.” Chekov whispers to himself as he pistons his finger, rolling his hips back against the digit as his hand works steadily over his dick. He probably looks so obscene right now, thoroughly wrecked as he gets himself off, face pink and lips red from being bitten at, eyelashes slightly wet. A second finger is practically nothing once Chekov gets going, sliding in easily beside the other. And, although he doesn’t technically need to stretch himself for anyone, or anything, he still derives pleasure from doing so, working himself open for his fantasy Hikaru’s cock.

 

Mindlessly Chekov shifts, finding that all that heat was slowly beginning to travel inwards again, and growing as a source of pressure in his crotch. Suddenly he can reach that little bit deeper with his fingers, and hiccups against his pillow when his fingers his prostate deep inside of him. He hits it again, and again, purposely trying to hit it harder each time, hips flicking forwards shakily each time he does, member sliding in and out of the ring of his fingers. At this point, Chekov's not exactly trying as hard as he should to keep his moans quiet, but he’s still conscious enough to press his face into his pillow a little further in an attempt to be quieter.

 

It turns out it doesn’t matter too much if he does hide his face or not, because with another rough press against that bundle of nerves inside of him Chekov's body shudders, all the pressure coiling, coiling, coiling in his crotch and with one tiny jerk of his hips Chekov slips over the edge and cums so hard his entire body tenses up, eyes screwing shut as he released ropes of cum against his bedsheets. Chekov could do nothing more but lay there, moaning and whimpering against his pillow, as his body spasmed, hips stuttering forwards as he twitched through his orgasm, hand milking himself for everything he had until there was nothing less but even then, Chekov continued to the point of being over-sensitivity.

 

“H- hika,” Chekov hiccups as he finally lets’ go of his member, and collapses on his bed. There’ll be cum on his stomach tomorrow, and Chekov would have to clean his bedsheets, but right now all that Chekov wanted to do was fall asleep. Sleep was already winning, making his arms lethargic as he pulled his fingers out of himself and his hand off of himself, pulling his duvet and blanket up and over his body. By the time, he had settled, face turned slightly more outwards so that he could actually breathe, sleep had won and Chekov had lost conscious, a happy smile pulling at his lips as he slept.

 

“Hikaru.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Chekov! Get up!”

 

Hikaru’s voice startles him from sleep, Chekov jumping a little in his bed before groaning and making a futile attempt of covering his head again with his blankets. The lights are on, and so his shared room is a mixture of bright whites and colorful blobs, and Chekov quickly gives up in favor for closing his eyes again and sinking back into the warmth of sleep.

 

“Hey!” Hikaru calls again, before his pillow was being ripped away and now Chekov had nothing to hide underneath. “Come on, you slept through your alarm and we have twenty minutes to be on the bridge. Hurry up!”

 

That gets his attention. Because, well, Chekov never sleeps through his alarm. He makes more of an attempt to wake up this time, blinking a million times a second to try and clear his eyes, to try and make everything less blindingly white. Slowly, slowly, his shared room comes into view, along with Hikaru standing in the space between their beds, hands on his hips and naked chest on display, uniform pants low on his hips bones.

 

“There you go, sleepy head,” Hikaru shakes his head, sounding exasperated, but still smiles that damn blinding smile that always manages to get Chekov's heart beating far too fast in his chest. Not to mention that the fact he was half naked, toned abs and honeyed skin on display for Pavel and Pavel only to see. “Come on, you really need to get up.”

 

Chekov frowns. “I’m up, I’m up,” He says back, voice raspy. “What time is – oh shit.” With a look at the clock Chekov sees that Hikaru was right, which he usually is, they are very late. Now slightly panicked Chekov goes to move, only to wince and nearly cry out when he finds that he’s s _tuck to his bedsheets._ Last nights activities come flooding back, not giving Chekov time to wonder what had happened, and wow, right now was really not the right time for his dick to be waking up from the memories of what he did last night, along with the current view he had.

 

Thankfully, by some miracle, Hikaru hadn’t noticed Chekov's pained expression as he had been busy pulling on a shirt; a pity really. He looks at the younger boy, eyebrow raised, but it’s kind of ruined by how mused up his hair was, and repeats;

 

“Come on, we’ve got to get going.”

 

“Y- you go on ahead,” Chekov stutters, praying to the gods that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “I don’t uh- I don’t feel well, da, I feel a little off, so I’m just lay in bed for a little longer. Don’t worry,” Chekov quickly adds when he sees the now worried expression on Hikaru’s face. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you on the bridge. Now go, otherwise you’ll be late.”

 

It’s a lame excuse, and Chekov's pretty sure Hikaru sees right through it. Still, it seemed like this morning Hikaru was going to entertain him, because the black haired man was quickly smiling again, and instead of coming over to check on Chekov like he was initially planning on doing, Chekov hadn’t missed the small step towards himself that Hikaru had taken when Chekov had first said he wasn’t feeling well, Hikaru took a step towards the door; distracted because he was probably going to be late no matter what. 

 

“Ok, I’ll go ahead,” Hikaru says, “And I’ll grab you some food to eat on the bridge, sounds good?”

 

“Sounds great,” Chekov smiles, hoping it doesn’t seem forced as in his head he was busy trying to figure out how on earth he was going to detach himself from his bed-sheets. “See you on the bridge.”

 

Hikaru gives him one more dazzling smile before he’s pressing his hand over the scanner by the door, barely waiting for it to beep and open before he’s heading through it without a backwards glance, clearly in a hurry. Still, Chekov waits until the door is firmly shut behind Hikaru, and then waits some more, before he pushes back his bed covers and starts the process of detaching himself from the cum on his bed-sheets and the bed-sheets themselves.

 

It takes him a good five minutes, because his snail trail had also gotten caught and god it was painful trying to get out of that without ripping any hairs out. He takes a hurried shower, mostly just to get the dried cum off of his stomach plus the lingering smell of sex. Next are his bed-sheets, pulled hurriedly off of the bed and shoved down the laundry shoot installed into each room, no questions asked. Lastly is his uniform, Chekov hurrying now, and he puts his gold shirt on backwards twice before finally getting it on the right way, fixing his hair in the mirror on the way out and hoping his breath doesn’t smell because he didn’t have time to brush, before hurrying out of his shared room and down the hall to the elevator to the bridge.

 

 -

 

Kirk doesn’t even look his way as he enters the bridge, he was distracted with something Spock was telling him, and Chekov manages to get to his desk and slide into his chair only five minutes late for his shift. Hikaru raises an eyebrow at his disheveled experience, decides not to tell the ensign that his shoes are on the wrong feet, and passes Chekov an apple underneath the desk to the navigator.

 

And Chekov decides, as he bites into the apple, stomach growling, and inputs the new co-ordinates for today, they were visiting another M class planet, that he’s utterly and totally in love with Hikaru.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaannd I am back after many months of nothing. To be honest I wrote this in like, two hours? but, at least it's something. I promise more fics with a little more length in the future, but right now I have a pretty bad track record of starting things and never finishing them. Honestly, if you saw my folders you'd be shocked. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! I never see enough stuff for Chekov x Hikaru, let alone Pavel solo stuff and seeing as he is my favorite Star Trek AOS character, I am forever willing to contribute fanfics about him for the fandom. 
> 
> Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you would like :) Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
